


The bakers sons three mysterious nights

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Roles:Ouma- rumplestiltskinSaihara- millers daughter (son in this case)Note: saihara is not a millers son but a bakers who bakes in the castle





	The bakers sons three mysterious nights

Saihara nods as the king speaks to him "do you understand if you fail your task that your father will be found guilty and executed" "yes my king" he replies in a quiet voice bowing his head "then you have three days to bring the thief to light if you cannot your father will pay the price" he nods not moving until the king has disappeared, for you see saihara is the only son of a simple baker now tasked with the difficult challenge of finding who is really taking the bread, if he doesn't bring them forward within the kings given three days his father will be executed for thievery knowing his father not to be a liar or a thief he wipes his eyes and begins working on his plan 

The first night, he sets a trap but is unable to catch anything, disheartened and unsure of what else to do he begins to cry until a small man appears before him. "Why are you crying?" He asks "mmy trap did not work" he sniffles brushing aside his tears "so?" The other replies "if I do not catch the thief my father will be executed" he explains distraughtly "why not place some bait within the trap?" "I have nothing to use" he admits desperately looking at the small man "I can give you some bait, but what will you give me in return" he inquires "tthis golden pin" saihara replies and the small man nods smiling happily "okay" so in exchange for some bait for the trap saihara gives the small man a golden pin that once belonged to his grandfather, after the trade is made the man disappears and saihara prepares his trap for the next night 

The second night finally comes and almost as soon as it had gotten dark he had almost caught the thief who had indeed gone after his bait but as he chased after the thief he fell and hurt himself in the process. Once again the small man appears before the distressed saihara and once again a deal is made between them this time in exchange for being healed so he can go after the thief once more he gives him his hat that his father had given him when he was much younger. Continuing to pursue the thief he realises soon enough that he had lost him and returns back to the castle to try and come up with a plan for the next night 

Finally the last night comes upon him and he is unable to catch a thief that hasn't returned. One more saihara cries within the kitchen and hearing him the small man once again returns and offers to bring forth the thief to save his father

With nothing left to give saihara asks what he wants to which the male replies that he must come with him, in shock he asks why to plea for another way as the man extends a hand towards him 

"If you can guess my name within three turns then I shall help you without a cost" the other replies, saihara tries but by now knows he hasn't heard the others name before 

"Peter" he tries to a shake of his head "john" yet another no and in a desperate try "smith?" Another no 

He sweetly smiles "you asked me why, because there is nothing more valuable to me then something living" saihara puts his head down "what's your name" "ouma" he seems to think about a name he could of never guessed in a hundred tries before his thoughts go to his father and he nods, looks up then takes his hand 

The next day saiharas father is set free and allowed to continue his job while the thief is set to be executed 

The baker cannot find his son however no matter how hard he searches the castle 

The only thing that remains of saihara is a hat and a pin left on the floor of the kitchen which he finds upon returning there 

The two having disappeared forever


End file.
